The Darkness Within
by Lady Raven Jennie Grochowsky
Summary: On the happiest day of Link and Zelda's life something goes tearably wrong. Zelda has come up missing right before the wedding. In his attempt to find her Link unlocks the mystery of his dark twin and unknowingly releases a tearable fate upon his own true
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda  
The Darkness Within

By Jennie Grochowsky

_If you seek the hidden gate,  
__The key you seek is shadowed fate._

_The secrets that lie hidden beneath the ground,  
__Is where the required wisdom is found,_

_To find the darkened force of power;  
__Seek thee first the sacred tower._

_When all three gather in one place,  
__Then you shall see a sacred space.  
__  
Onto the realm through the gate you pass,  
__And before you will stand a magnificent mass._

_Three golden structures with names well known to you,  
__The names of the Goddess' Din, Farore and Nayru._

Prologue

Link fired his last light arrow at Gannon praying that he could dodge the massive swinging blades. When he saw that the arrow had struck true and Gannon froze, he rushed around and slashed the beast's tail with the Biggoron sword once more carefully avoiding the wall of flames separating him from Zelda. His heart pounded as he waited to see if this would be the last time he would have to hit the tail. If it were not then Gannon's swinging blades would be certain doom for him. He had just fired his last arrow and only had one red potion left.

To his amazement, Gannon faltered and fell to the ground. He rushed quickly to Zelda and the waiting Master Sword; the flames separating him from them had finally dropped. When he pulled the Master Sword form the ground he turned to Zelda and said not a word, but with a loving glance how much she meant to him. There wasn't time to say what he wanted; it was time to stop this beast once and for all.

He ran toward the faltering Gannon at full speed, raising the master sword high above his head and he let out a cry of victory as he brought the sword down with one fierce blow. The master sword struck true into the beast's black heart. Gannon rose up in pain attempting to attack link one last time but was quickly stopped in place by Zelda's magic. He stood there struggling as Zelda called upon the power of the other six sages to imprison him forever in the Evil Realm. Before link could blink, Gannon was gone. He could still hear his voice muttering curses at Zelda and himself. Soon his voice echoed away leaving them alone amongst the rubble of the tower. Zelda was no longer the frightened child he had seen those long seven years ago. She now had a sense of contentment, brought about by the banishment of Ganondorf.

Link's exhaustion was now catching up with him. He was feeling weak. She could see it in his eyes as he tried to walk to her.

"Link!" Her arms caught him as he collapsed forward. She lowered him gently to the ground taking great care not to hurt him in any way. Link closed his eyes and relaxed falling to sleep.

" Link, wake up please." Her sweet voice and embrace felt like a dream. He wanted to touch her face to see if she were real. Nevertheless, he could not; he was too weak. His arm felt like it weighed more then the world itself. He couldn't lift it, even to make the smallest of gestures.

"Zelda, give me one of my potion bottles," he whispered

She felt around his tunic until she found the last potion he had, she opened it. She tilted his head and brought the bottle to his lips.

"Drink." She said sweetly.

As he drank the potion he could feel the weariness leave his body. However, he didn't get up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Zelda. Being there in her arms was the best feeling in the world; He didn't want to move.

"It's been a long time," he said, "you've… changed"

"I hope not for the worse," she teased, smiling at him

"Oh no on the contrary, I think you look like… a flower, that has blossomed in the desert." He took her hand and tenderly kissed it.

"You have changed too," she said.

"How?" he asked, releasing her hand.

"You're… taller, and you're voice has changed too. And you fight so much differently then you did seven years ago."

He sat up slowly. Leaning on one arm, he moved closer to her face.

"Does it please you?" his breath caressing her ear. His lips brushed against her cheek gently.

"Yes. Very much so." She whispered. Then her face took on a more somber expression. She looked down.

"What is it?" he asked, gently tilting her chin up so there eyes met. She could see the unease in his eyes.

"All the wrongdoing that had come to pass was all my fault. I was young and did not know the consequences of opening the Sacred Realm. I did not mean to drag you into this. If it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened. I would hate to think of you loosing those last seven years because of something foolish I did." Tears welled up in her eyes as she took links hand.

" If you give the ocarina of Time to me, I can send you back, where your supposed to be, the way you are supposed to be." Her statement pierced link like one of his arrows. She wanted to send him back seven years. No way could he do it. He didn't want to return to the forest to live as a Kokiri. Now he was an adult. If he went back he wouldn't have the freedoms of an adult. But most importantly, he wouldn't have Zelda. She may have felt responsible for drawing him from the forest but deep down inside he was glad she did. He was no Kokiri; he was Hylian he had no need to return. He shook his head "no" he said softly "I will not."

Her eyes widened "But Link…"

"Shhh… hear me out I've something important to say." He stood up, took Zelda's hand, and helped her gently to her feet. He placed her hand over his heart.

"How can I return to my childhood when I know it is not the right thing to do? There is no need for you to feel guilty for anything you may have done to me. I was destine to leave the forest some day anyway." He smiled at her.

"But Link, you had such a large task of defeating the evil in all the temples. I know that must have been quite a burden. Surly you long for your carefree days as a child in the forest. Where there is no evil to contend with," she said

"Yes, your right it was a burden, and I do feel weary now but I would do it all again if it meant having you beside me, looking the way you look to me now." His expression changed. His eyes widened and the deep blue became brighter.

"And as for being a child…" he moved closer to her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "A child cannot feel for you the way this man does." He took her face in his hands and, cradling it ever so gently, brought his lips to hers. A quiet sound escaped from her throat as she felt his lips cover hers. The way he held her face made her feel very safe, like nothing bad could ever happen again. He pulled back slowly but he wasn't going to let her go. Not just yet.

"Please don't send me back, Zelda. I could never leave you now… I would die for you."

She felt completely safe in his arms; she didn't want him to ever let her go. This was the Hero of Time holding her in his arms. It was obvious by all he had done that he was in love with her. She realized that she too had the same feelings for him within her.

"Don't leave me link. I don't want you to go." She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. Link took a deep breath. He needed to do this now or he might never have another chance. He slowly pulled away from her. This was it. No turning back now.

"Zelda close your eyes. And no peeking"

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Just close your eyes." He tilted her head playfully studying her eyes. "Are you sure there closed? I think I see you peeking," he teased

"Yes" she giggled

"Okay," he said, then took another deep breath. She could hear him reach into his tunic and take something out. Then she felt him gently uncurl her fingers.

"I've been saving this for just the right moment." Something round, something metal was being slipped over her finger. She gasped suddenly and a small smile began to spread over her face.

"Okay, open your eyes."

She looked down at her hand. The large emerald surrounded by diamonds took her breath away. She covered her mouth in sudden emotion. " Link, it's beautiful…"

"This was my mothers." he said, "It was the only possession she left me and I want you to have it." He could see tears in her eyes. "I know it's not as large as you deserve, but it is all I can offer," he said humbly.

She began to cry. "No, Link its absolutely perfect"

He stood back, slowly unsheathed the Master Sword and got down on one knee, holding it down in the earth with one hand as he took her hand with the other. "Zelda, I know that I may not be the richest man in this land, I may not be the most romantic either. But I do know that I love you with all my heart. You have no idea how special you are to me, but this man wants to be your husband more then anything in the world, if you'll have me." He swallowed hard.

"Zelda, will you marry me? I promise to take care of you always." He nervously awaited her response.

She did all she could do. She fell to her knees, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He could feel her shaking in his embrace and a cool tear on her cheek. He pulled back.

"What's wrong? Did I upset you?" he carefully cupped her chin in his hand letting his finger catch her tear. She couldn't hold back any longer. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"Shhh…it's ok." He whispered rocking her gently

When she gathered herself a bit more she pulled back from his shoulder to face him.

"I would be honored to be your wife, Link. It would make me the happiest woman in the world." She didn't care about the humble way he lived. All that mattered was his love for her, and she felt pride for wearing the ring he gave her.

"I love you Link."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All of Hyrule prepared for the grand wedding that was soon approaching. Goods were donated from shops and markets across Hyrule. The people knew that the princess would never want for anything as long as she lived, but they wanted to make this gesture just the same. Flowers were brought from around the kingdom to turn the great hall into a truly extraordinary place. No one had seen it this beautiful since Zelda's mother and father were marred so long ago. Grand festivities were planned. The people of Hyrule planned to celebrate well into the early morning hours.

The night before the wedding Link was invited to Goron City for a party in his honor. All of the Gorons wanted to give link a great send off so they spent much of the night toasting to his heroic adventures in the past months. They all playfully reminded him that once he was married he wouldn't be able to have fun like this so he'd better make the most of it.

"Oh gentlemen, gentlemen," link said chuckling. " The fun doesn't stop tonight, this is just the beginning." He lifted his glass and drank.

"Nice one, link!" Darunia said.

Link stood up and raised his glass high "Here's to you, Darunia, and too you friends." He took a big long drink. The room rumbled with the cheer of Gorons.

"Here, Here" they shouted in unison and drank another toast.

They decided to liven up the party by having a bomb-throwing contest from the second floor trying to see who could make the vase spin the fastest. They even took bets.

The more they drank the more they missed. Darunia stood up and picked up the nearest bomb flower.

"Common Darunia! I've got 30 rupees riding on this throw." Link teased. All the Gorons laughed. Link sat back and watched the fun begin, taking a drink. Darunia stared at the vase. His high amount of concentration making the Gorons laugh even more.

"Stop Laughing" he said. The room fell quiet.

"Chirp, chirp" Link said, imitating a cricket, and took another drink. Everyone started snickering.

Darunia hurled his bomb at the vase.

BOOM!

It missed.

Link laughed so hard he spit out what was in his mouth.

"Nice shot." He laughed, "I think you'd better stop before I run out of rupees." Link got up slowly; he could feel the room swaying a bit

"Okay, lets see you do it." Darunia tossed him a bomb.

"Okay, I can do this, no problem." He caught the bomb from Darunia, scope out the vase and threw the bomb into the vase.

BOOM!

Out came a bunch of Deku nuts.

"Damn, I needed rupees, I lost most of mine betting on you Darunia." he teased. He went down and got his Deku nuts. By the time he returned Darunia was passed out. He tiptoed over to him.

"Shhh… watch." Link hurled one of the Deku nuts to the ground.

POW!

Darunia jumped from his skin. Again Link and the other Gorons rolled back in laughter. They continued on like this for the rest of the night, until there were no more bombs, drinks or rupees.

At Zora's domain, Princess Ruto took it upon herself to throw a party for Zelda. They went swimming; played games and spent time admiring the ring Link had given Zelda. After a few rounds of the diving game the girls went to the shore and began to tell funny stories about Link. Zelda was glad to hear them all. Saria told them about the time Link got lost in the Lost Woods.

"No matter how hard he tried he would always end up at the start." Saria said giggling, "he must have spent a whole month looking for the path. He was so mad at us for not helping him."

"Oh, I have one." Malon spoke up, "there was this time when he had come to the ranch, and he was out with the horses. He tried to ride one of the bigger ones. He was doing ok until he tried to jump, the horse spooked and he fell off into the mud." Zelda and everyone laughed.

Ruto looked at Zelda seriously. "Your so lucky Zelda" Ruto said, "I remember when I had a crush on Link. He had come to help me find my way out of Lord Jabbu-Jabbu, but I was mean to him. I made him carry me through there when he should have been fighting and concentrating on his enemies. But I was a silly young girl. We may all wish link would stay with us but you are truly meant to be with him, I know that you'll be very happy."

"Thank you Ruto," Zelda gave her a hug.

"Wait, Zelda, we have something for you," Ruto left and returned with a small box. "This is from all of us."

Zelda opened it. Inside was a small golden necklace. It had a gold Triforce charm surrounded by diamonds.

"Its beautiful, you girls are the best friends anyone could hope for. Thank you." Zelda smiled. They spent the rest of the night swapping stories about link, and talking about who would be the next to wed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The next morning, at Goron City, everybody slowly woke up. Some pretty hung over. Darunia had to throw a pitcher of water over Link to get him up.

Later, Link nervously tried to get the new tunic made for him adjusted, so it would be flawless. His new tunic was a deep red with a golden trim. The Gorons had it made of the finest Bomb Flower fibers, and gold from the Death Mountain crater. Link had just one more thing to add. The secret item had been tucked away with Darunia for a while now. It was finally pulled from its hiding place.

"Here you go, Brother. Just like you requested." Darunia placed the deep red cape around links shoulders and fastened it. It too was trimmed in gold.

"Do you think she'll go for it?" he asked Darunia.

"I'm sure she'll do nothing less then fall straight into your arms." He replied. Link smiled at himself in the mirror. Yes, he did look quite hansom. He only wondered what Zelda looked like at this moment. He took the master sword and fastened it at his waist.

"Darunia, where is Zelda's ring?" he asked. He had it brought back to him to have more diamonds added to it, something more befitting a princess. Darunia checked his pockets and was silent.

"It was here a minute ago," he said as he looked on the floor.

"What!" link started franticly looking "don't just stand there, we have to find it."

Darunia chuckled "just kidding, it's been here all the time. Don't worry, your tense just relax." He sat link down in the chair.

"Don't let it out of your sight." He said has he stood up. "Lets go get the horses before were late."

Zelda looked herself in the mirror. She looked more stunning then she ever had. A special dress had been made for this occasion. It was white but had a tint of blue to it. She had the royal crest added to the front. It had been made of silk, only found across the sea in a far away country. It was very fitted in the arms and had a low bust line; it flared out at the bottom and had a deep royal blue trim. Her hair was slightly curled and two ringlets fell on either side of her face, creating a golden outline.

"Impa do you think Link will like the way I look?"

"Silly girl," she said hugging her shoulders as they looked at their reflections in the mirror. "You look more like royalty then you ever have. If Link doesn't faint at the very sight of you then he's crazy." They both laughed. Impa picked up Zelda's golden crown and placed it atop Zelda's head. She had not worn it in a long time. Not since her coronation. Today she would proudly wear it again.

"Impa, Thank you."

"For what dear?" Impa asked

"For being to me the mother I never had. You've been there for me so many times, if there were any way I could repay you for your kindness…"

"Why thank you Zelda, but seeing you here, all grown up and getting married to someone you love with all your heart is payment enough." She interrupted.

"Impa?" a voice called as the door opened.

A small child entered the room. She was clad in a green gown, matching the emerald green hair falling down her shoulders.

"Yes Saria?" Impa answered

"Your needed in the other room Malon is having, ahh…trouble… with her gown." She smiled suppressing a giggle.

"Ok I'll be right there." Impa turned back to Zelda. "Will you be ok for a while?"

"Of course I'll be fine" Zelda smirked. "After all what's the worst that could happen? My crown could fall off" She pushed her crown back. "that's about it."

"Ok. I'll be next door if you need me." Impa and Saria left.

"Well," Zelda looked herself in the mirror "I'd better get finished"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This indeed was going to be a grand wedding. The Great Hall was full of people. Many of the citizens of Hyrule had come to see their princess' ceremony. Link was a bit nervous. He recognized very few. Those he did know were in the front rows. That's good; at least he could see the people he knew. He continually replayed the ceremony in his head.

I come out there, they go there, she comes from here and we stand there. So many different things happening at once, Link felt like the chaos alone would make him fall over. Or was he still woozy from last night… Whichever it was, he'd better keep it under control. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself today; any other day was fine, but not today. He could just picture himself falling over in front of all these people who knew him, and those whom he had never seen before. Now there would be something remembered.

"Ah Brother, there you are." Darunia came up and put his arm around links shoulder. "Not getting worried are you," he teased.

"No," Link knew that was a lie. "I'm just nervous."

"You're hiding something" Darunia replied.

"Ok, I am worried," he admitted. " But it's not because of us, I'm worried something is going to go wrong in front of all these people."

"Oh you don't need to worry," he chuckled. "I'm sure you wont embarrass yourself, or Zelda."

"Thanks Darunia. Well we should finish getting ready before everyone is here."

Impa looked up at the great clock against the wall. The time seemed to pass so slowly until she had got in here to help Malon. "Ohh, ok girls its time to start getting lined up." She ushered Ruto, Saria and Malon out the door into the hallway.

"Head down I'll get Zelda." She turned around and jumped in fright. Standing before her was Darunia. "Sorry Impa, I didn't mean to scare you. Raru asked me to come get you."

"Ok," she took a deep breath composing herself. "Thank you. Take the girls, Zelda and I will be right there." Darunia took the girls and walked out of sight. Impa covered her face with her hands.

"Ohh goodness…for such a large creature he sure is quiet," she chuckled, and composing herself she slowly opened Zelda's door.

Darunia and the girls met up with Link and Raru downstairs. "Impa is getting Zelda, they'll be right here." He looked at link. "Which means we have to leave."

"Oh, very well. Lets go." He smiled slyly. Just as Darunia and link were about to leave, a startling scream came from upstairs. Link ran up the stairs before anyone had fully realized what happened.

Link burst open Zelda's door. "Zelda!" he looked around her chamber. He saw Impa laying on the floor a small broken ball at her feet. Link ran to her side. "Impa, are you ok, come on wake up, where's Zelda?" Link's only response was a moan of pain.

Darunia, Raru and the three girls came in the room. "Darunia," link snapped, "take Impa to the infirmary. Girls, you need to leave, and Raru, I need you to do something about all the people downstairs."

Everyone obeyed Links orders. With the room empty he had a chance to actually see what happened.

Zelda's window was shattered and on the ground. Her mirror had been knocked from the wall and lie in peaces on her table. All her belongings were on the floor, with the exception of her crown. Link went over to it. It was laying on a large piece of mirror. He could see his reflection clearly. He picked it up carefully yet as he lifted it the mirror below shattered leaving his reflection devastated.

He turned to exit the room. Pierced by a black steel dagger on the door was a note. It seemed to be written in red ink but could very well have been written in blood. He pulled out the dagger and grabbed the note.

Link cringed as he read it, the ink smearing and leaving his hands red.

_If you seek your precious bride,  
__Find me where the gems reside.  
__Yet if you choose to leave me dry,  
__Then by my hand your love shall die.  
__If you can beat me at my own game,  
__Then the precious princess is yours to claim._

_**You know who I am Link **_

Link fell to the ground clutching Zelda's crown to his heart, the dagger falling to the stone floor with a sharp noise piercing the silence. He stayed there weeping for Zelda and praying to the Goddess' that he could find her in time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"She's gone!" Impa bolted upright in the bed. "Impa, calm down," Saria leaned her back in the bed. "Are you ok?"

"No, No. I can't rest. I have to tell link something important!" she sat up and tried to get out of bed.

"Get back in that bed Impa. Link is on his way." Saria spoke with a rather demanding voice, a voice appropriate for a Sage. Impa complied and lie back down. Just then Link came in the room with Raru and Darunia.

"Impa, how are you feeling?" Raru asked. "Fine. Link I have something to tell you…" she was stopped by link.

"I need to know who did it." He stopped. " I need your help, he left a note, clues to where he and Zelda are. But I need your help deciphering it."

Impa looked at Link, "You were in there when she was taken. Did you see who it was?"

"No Link, I didn't see who it was, but I can tell you that I remember seeing a shadow from the corner take form and throw a ball at me. It exploded and when I could see again they were gone and there was a pink gas filling the room. That's when I started to black out."

"Ok… thank you. I hope you feel better soon" Link turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Impa asked

"I'm not sure yet, but I cant just stand around knowing that Zelda is in trouble. I must go now" He walked out letting the door shut behind him.

"What can this mean?" Link paced around the study reading the note over and over to himself. "_'Seek me where the gems reside'_" he paused, "gems… gems…Wait! gems are found in caves!" he looked down at the paper, "Where the gems reside! She's in a cave!" he stopped, " but what cave? There are caves in Death Mountain and in the Gerudo Desert and almost everywhere." He continued reading." It mentioned dry…" link spoke to himself. "The driest place I know of is the Gerudo Desert. She could be there." He put the note down picked up the black dagger and went over to the great map of Hyrule on the wall.

"Here…" he thrust the dagger through the map and into the wall behind it. It was on a remote section of the Gerudo Desert. "this is the driest place in Hyrule, rain has never fallen there." Link went back to the desk and picked up the note. He walked to the door and looked back at the map,

"I'll find you Zelda, I swear I will."

"The Boss says to put her in there." A great Moblin growled almost un-intelligibly to another, and pointed to a small room. "And don't forget to put the chains on her wrists, we don't need her to regain consciousness and get away."

The other Moblin dropped the unconscious Zelda on a small pile of straw, picked up the shackles and put them tightly around her petite wrists.

"Be careful you oaf, the Boss doesn't want her hurt. If she is we'll be the next rugs in his tent!" The other Moblin just growled in response.

"Sit her up agents the wall, Idiot" the first Moblin snarled. The second did as he was told and leaned Zelda agents the wall. "Come-on, you oaf" They both left to get their next orders from the Boss, leaving Zelda to awaken.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Link, do be careful." Impa yelled. "It will be dark soon and you can get lost out there."

"Don't worry about me," Link yelled back. "I'll leave a trail for you to follow." Link rode his horse, Epona, deeper into the endless desert, winds howling, and darkness falling. "I have to find her tonight. Get there as fast as possible she may need help that I can't give her." He yelled back at Impa and the guards as he galloped away.

"Damned fool." Impa looked at the 4 solders and physician behind her. " Start camp! We cant get anywhere in this wind, we'll follow Link's trail tomorrow."

Link rode half the night looking for a single cave in the vast area that was widely known as the Dry Hills. Thank goodness that the moon was full; it gave him the extra light needed to see the dark opening of a cave among the pale sand. As link was about to stop he saw a small light on the distance. Epona reared up in terror. "Easy girl… you don't need to worry" he leaned over and rubbed her neck.

The light seemed to flutter around, like a fairy, but it was no fairy and Link new this. The light was much too harsh for a fairy. He drew his bow and readied an arrow. The light fluttered around and then stopped. Link let the arrow fly, and in one quick gesture had the next one ready. The light started coming closer. He rode closer and let loose the second arrow. By now he could see the light had form, that of a lantern. Along with a creature holding it.

"Leave this place," the Poe shrieked. "Go now Hylian, or face my wrath!"

"I have faced far worse then you Poe," Link, aiming his bow, yelled back. "Go back to the underworld you Demon" he fired his third arrow striking true to the emptiness that was the Poe's heart. In one final ear splitting shriek the Poe dropped it's lantern and dissolved, leaving behind a little glowing white flame in the sand.

"Come-on Epona, we've got to find Zelda." He rode past the flame, muttering a Hylian prayer, so the Poe could find peace in the afterlife, and not return.

They rode for hours, the desert looking endless when they saw a hill in the distance. It was no ordinary hill. Instead of sand it was stone, and in the side of this stone hill was an entrance to a cave. "Epona, I do believe we found it." Link said. And they took off at a gallop towards the cave.

_It's so dark… I can't see anything… Ohh, my wrists. _Zelda awoke sitting against the wall, a sharp pain in her wrists. She tried to put her hands on them but found that chains weighed down her arms. _I'm so weak right now, who could have done this to me? Ohh my head. _She forced her arms to lift the heavy chains. Her arms fell back down, the chains making a sharp clang agent the silent darkness.

A voice grumbled from around the corner, barely intelligible. "Did ya hear that?" the voice got closer. "I think she's finally awake." "Heh, Too bad. The boss wants her moved to a new cave. He said the copy's complete" another voice added.

Zelda shook in terror. What would happen to her? A faint glow was illuminating the entryway. As it got closer she could feel heavy footsteps shake the ground. Zelda almost started crying when she saw the two 10-foot Moblin's enter the room.

"So, you are awake." The Moblin set the torch in the sconce on the wall. "Well sorry princess… wait, no I'm not." he let out a horrendous laugh as he hit her across the head knocking her out again.

"What did ya do that for?" The second beast asked.

"The Boss wanted her moved and I'm not going to do it while she's awake. Now get her." The second Moblin, doing as he was told, undid the shackles and carried her away.

Link dismounted Epona, "stay here girl, I may need to make a quick getaway." He scratched her ears. She snorted in reply. _Who says horses aren't smart_ he thought to himself. He stopped scratching Epona's ear. He drew his sword and walked into the cave.

Inside it was dark. With no moon to light his way link bumped into the walls quite a few times. " I knew I should have bottled that Poe, I could really use the light." After a long trip down a straight corridor link came across a large stone door. He had to sheath his sword so he could use both hands to open it. Struggling he slowly pushed it open. The foul stench of stale air and dust assaulted his nose, Tentatively he walked inside.

Link found himself standing in a large open cave, illuminated ever so slightly by glittering torches of black fire along the cold stone walls. They cast eerie gray circles on the floor and walls along the length of the cave, like a repetitive pattern of light and dark.

Link walked forward. The stone door crashing closed behind him. "Damn there's no way I can pull that open" He looked back to make sure there was no one behind him. Seeing no one and realizing his path out was closed he continued forward.

On the far end of the cave rose a platform, in a step pyramid style, three steps on each side. Candles and torches surrounded the back and the sides of the platform; they were unlit.

Standing on the platform between two pillars was a figure. Though Link could not identify it in the darkness it seemed familiar to him. He began to walk to it. Keeping his eyes open for any signs of danger.

As he got a mere few feet from the platform an evil laughter began to echo throughout the cave. Link looked everywhere for the source of the laughter.

"Ahh... Old friend, so nice of you to come." A figure jumped from a ledge above Link to the shadow-covered floor. As soon as the figure hit the ground the torches and candles around the platform lit with black fire, revealing the identity of the form upon it.

"Zelda!" Link wanted to run to her but the shadowed figure was crouched before him. An evil chuckle emitted from the dark figure as it began to stand and take form. "Hello, old friend." It said with a sneer. The figure looked link directly in the eye.

He looked almost exactly like link. Yet there were a few differences that where highly noticeable. His eyes were a dark shade of blue, like the sky on a moonless night. His hair was a coppery brown, and he wore a black tunic.

An evil grin spread across Shadow Link's face.

"You Bastard," Link sneered. "What do you want?" he tried not to raise his voice. But there was the distinct sound of hatred there.

"Why… old friend, the only thing that I want." He drew his sword, " is your blood along my blade" His laughter echoed through the cave once again.

Link looked at his sword, and noticed something disturbing about it. It had the same design as the Master Sword only with a blood red hilt and a dark silver blade. The jewel inlayed in the hilt was blue, as the one in the Master Sword was red.

"Admiring my sword are you? A fitting weapon for the death of the great Hero of Time; don't you agree?"

A dark feeling overtook link and he hesitated in drawing his sword. Wasting no time Shadow Link lunged.

Link snapped back to reality in just enough time to roll away form his attacker. He got off the ground and drew his sword. Shadow Link laughed, and charged again. Link kept his gaze on his dark twin and defended himself with ease.

Shadow link backed off.

They looked one another in the eye. Swords ready, they both attacked. Swords Clanged and sparks flew as Link put as much force into each blow as he could.

Shadow Link was slowly being forced agents the back wall, yet Link was beginning to tire. They both knew that if he stopped the offence now that this demon would prevail. Not slowing down Link focused as much energy as possible into one final blow.

Shadow Link attempted to bock it but the pure blade of the Master Sword shattered through his sword and him.

He fell to his knees, bloody and laughing… "This is not over" He slumped over and in a billow of smoke his body was gone. In place of his body, burned into the stone floor were his last words…

_This Is Not Over_

Link ran to Zelda, still chained on the pedestal. She was still unconscious and he realized that she was being held up by the chains. He cut them with his sword and she slumped into his arms. He set her gently on the ground, lifted her head and brushed away the hair so he could see her face.

Her eyes shot open and Shadow link's voice echoed again through the cave "This Is Not Over Link! If you feel that you are truly worthy of challenging me then come to the darkest cave on Death Mountain!"

The form of Zelda dissipated in a cloud of pink smoke. Link couldn't get away from it and in panicking took a deep breath. He could feel the poison entering his system. He tried to escape, but could get no further then the great stone door. Weakened, he fell to the ground and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let Me Go!" Zelda Screamed. The moblin guarding her cell cringed at her voice. "You Cant Keep Me Here, Let Me Go!" Annoyed the Moblin Guard Turned to her. "Shut-up…" he lowered his spear to her stomach. "If it wasn't for the bosses orders I'd have run you through by now" He raised his spear and glared at her.

She stared back at him. "Let me go, Now!" She yelled 'now' with such ferocity that the Moblin grimaced in pain holding his ears.

"I'm warning you Princess," he snapped as he got in her face, "If you scream one more time I'll…"

"You'll What?" a voice interrupted the moblin backed up and quickly turned around.

"I…I'll … nothing master." The moblin trembled as he dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Leave us," the voice commanded. The moblin quickly made his way through the shadowed doorway, never bringing his gaze from the floor.

"Well princess, you seem to be making friends." A sarcastic chuckle emanated from the doorway. "Who are you?" Zelda glared at the door, trying to identify the voice. "Why am I here?"

"Darling Princess, I'm sure you know who I am" As the voice spoke, the shadow from the doorway began to gather and take form.

Zelda Gasp when she saw Link standing before her. Then she realized that this being before her was not link, but his dark twin.

"You!" Zelda ran forward to attack him but the chains at her wrists stopped her short with a sharp jerk. "Argggghh!" she yanked and pulled on the chains frantically trying to reach him.

"My, My, princess, you are a feisty one aren't you?" He reached up his hand and caressed her face. "Don't touch me you monster!" She yelled as she recoiled and spat on him.

"Dear Zelda," he stepped closer and grasped her chin tightly. He moved her face to his and wiped away her spit. "You don't seem to be in the position to demand anything" Shadow Link kissed her harshly. She jerked her head away. "Bastard!" She Yelled. "What do you want from me?" she asked trying to regain her composure.

Shadow Link moved in closer to her, "let me tell you why you're here…" Frightened, Zelda started to back up and bumped into the wall trying to get away from him. He raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "I do not want you here for my personal pleasure, so you've no need to worry." He moved even closer once again, getting right into her face "You, dear Zelda, are bait. A bait the great Hero of Time can not resist."

"What do you want with Link?" Zelda snarled.

"To be brief, I want Link dead." He backed away from her and drew his sword "and after the death of Hyrule's great hero, you" His sword lowered to her chest. "shall help me with one more thing."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Quick! I don't care what it takes; just get through that damned door!" Impa yelled to the guards. At the moment the half dozen guards were using pick-ax's trying to get through the great stone door. The very same door, separating Link from life giving air.

She pushed her way through the soldiers. "Move!" she yelled, grabbing something from the pouch at her side. "You're going to slowly; this will be faster." She placed two gray apple size objects in the hole the picks left.

"Impa! You're Using Two? Why? One would even be too much." the guard behind her said as he quickly backed away.

"I told you that I didn't care how we got through." she drew her dagger and took a flint from her pouch. "Get down," she yelled, striking the flint. Seeing this the soldiers ran to cover as quickly as they could. A spark caught the fuse and started traveling the short path to the bomb. "Get down NOW!" She yelled running to cover.

With an immense explosion the remnants of the once great door came raining down on everyone there. "Well that's one way to do it" one of the soldiers chuckled.

"Come on" Impa got up, dusting herself off. Looking around as the smoke cleared she saw link lying in a pile of rubble that was, obliviously, what was left of the door.

"Link!" Impa ran to his side and franticly started looking for a pulse. "Be ok, Link, you have to be ok" she found a feint pulse, but it was quickly fading.

"You three," she pointed at the first three soldiers she saw. "go check the room for what did this."

"Yes ma'am" they saluted in unison and ran into the great hall. "and you two go get the horses ready." two more ran off. She looked at the last one. "and you help me get Link out of here."

"Link… Link… Wake up Link." Impa whispered.

"Ma'am, look he's moving."

Link let out a groan of pain as he rolled to his side. Slowly he opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was Impa and a royal guard.

"Link, are you ok? Speak to me" Link groaned again, rolling his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Where's Zelda? Come on link, talk to me." Link started mumbling. She leaned in closer to hear him.

"fake… weren't there… how…"

"What, What was fake?" She put her hands on his shoulders. "Link talk to me!" her voice became almost frantic, Impa was nearly shaking him when the guard behind her interrupted her. "Ma'am, we really should let him get some rest. He's obliviously still delirious". "Very well." She let go of Link. "Get well Link, for Zelda's sake"Link rolled onto his back and within a few agonizing minutes was fast asleep.

In the Hallway Impa began pacing.

"Impa, are you ok?"

"I'm fine… but if what happened in that cave can leave the Hero of Time in such a state then we have far more to worry about then just a missing Princess." she had a serious look "I must go consult the other Sages. Keep watch here."

It was a long time after Impa left for the Sages that link finally awoke. Little by little, he opened his eyes to the piercing light. When his eyes focused he felt that there was someone watching him. Slowly he turned his head to see a small face nose to nose with his own. He shrieked, as did the fairy. She flew back quickly in a small blue ball of sparkling light barely stopping before hitting the wall.

"Your Awake!" she exclaimed, happily flying back toward Link.

"Navi, don't _Ever_ do that again." Link slowly sat up and let the little ball of light rest on his knee. As she landed the light faded until it was gone and all that was left was a very tiny girl with gleaming blue wings.

"Oh, sorry Link." Navi chattered quickly "I just wasn't sure if you were awake, you where talking in your sleep. Then all the sudden you rolled over and scarred me." She sat down in his knee and folded her hands in her lap.

"Well what do you expect?" Link asked irritably. "If _you _rolled over to find someone mere inches from your face? I'm sure you'd scream too."

"I'm pretty sure I would." She stood up again and began pacing his knee. "But I didn't think I'd wake you, seeing how you've been sleeping for a week." she said, mischievously silencing a slight giggle

"What! I've been asleep how long!" Link Jerked causing Navi to use her wings to regain her balance.

"Whoa, I'm just kidding. You've only been asleep for a couple hours." She started Laughing. "That's not funny Navi."

"Oh Yes it is" She quickly quieted down to just a snicker. "Even so, I didn't mean to startle you awake, but I do have something really important to tell you." She fluttered above his knee becoming a glowing ball again "Impa wanted me to have you meet her in the Temple of Light, right away."

"Well then I shouldn't keep her waiting." The ball of light quickly moved and hovered near the door, as Link got ready.

Amidst a grand, glowing chamber, six people stand anxiously talking in front of an incomplete Triforce. The two pieces that are there shine with a very faint golden light and the void where the last, uppermost piece should be, is consumed in shadows. "What could this mean?" The Sage Ruto asked looking to find the answers in the eyes of her companions. Others broke in with there own questions. "How could he be gaining his power locked away?" "He can't someone or something else must have…" The chorus of voices broke off as they heard the faint steps approaching their sanctuary.

"This is not good Link." The little blue fairy darted around link's head like a bug.

"Of course it's not good Navi, nothing ever is when I'm called to this place." Link walked through the great arch into the center of the room. "Link, good to see that your ok." the great sage Raru spoke first.

"Oh I'm doing just about as well as can be expected. So what is the prob…" Link went silent as he laid eyes upon the Triforce. "This is why you're here" Raru motioned toward it. "as you can see."

Link rushed up to it. "What is this?" Panic struck his voice. "Is our power not strong enough to hold Gannon in the sacred realm? He couldn't have gotten out could he?" He looked at the sages in total disbelief of what he was seeing.

"No Link, Gannon is still locked away. But we believe that this is connected to the disappearance of Zelda." Impa walked towards him. "We called you here because we need to know what happened in that cave. I have told the other sages all I know about Zelda's abduction and I think you might hold the rest of the pieces to this terrible puzzle."

"Indeed you may Link." Raru spoke up. "Very well, I'll tell you what I can remember." Link then described to them the cave and the battle that took place therein with his dark twin.

"And that's when the thing I assumed was Zelda dissipated in a cloud of poisonous pink smoke." Link's head went down in disappointment. "I have to find her. I have to save her"

This time it was Saria that spoke up. "You will Link, and we will help. You see the poison that you inhaled is a specific type, made from sulfur only found in the pits far beneath Death Mountain. And that voice you heard only confirms it. You must find the darkest cave as he said."

"Yet if it is true then we must find a way to get you there before this, Shadow Link, can find a way to release Gannon." Ruto pointed at the Triforce.

"My Brother, you know Death Mountain and all her hidden caves better than anyone in Hyrule. Please tell me where to find the darkest cave there." Link went over to Darunia.

"Yes I do, and I believe I know exactly which one we need to find."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Down the southern slope of death mountain a twisted path leads two people into darkness. Before they reached the shadows they stopped.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? Or at least wait here for you?" Darunia asked as he stopped. Link looked up, "Yes, I'm sure. If he truly is my Shadow then I must face him alone.

"Well if you must go alone take this" Link was given a small silver disk, small enough to be grasp in one hand. It had tiny amethysts arranged around the outer edge and one large triangle cut amethyst, the darkest shade of purple ever seen, in the center. Link looked at it in amazement.

"What is this?"

"This is the medallion of a dying race. Impa wanted me to give it to you." He placed it in Links hand. "She said it would protect you from evil magic."

Link held the medallion up. The light shone through the center, casting a purple glow on his face. "Tell Impa that her gift is greatly appreciated" He put the medallion in his pocket. He reached out to shake Darunia's hand when the Goron scooped him up in a great hug.

"Be careful Brother." he shook him a few times and then dropped link with a resounding thud. "Don't worry I will, and this time I'll bring Zelda back too" he turned from his friend and began the trek down the gnarled path again.

"Be very careful." Darunia said, not much louder then a whisper knowing that link wouldn't hear him. He turned and started back up the path that led them down the mountain.

"The time is at hand Princess," Shadow link said with a sneer "to see if your precious Hero is really willing to die for you." He walked through the door and backed her into the wall. "and you shall be there to watch him fail." He motioned with his hand at the door without ever loosing her gaze. The two ferocious moblins entered, and without a word they secure her arms as he unlocks her restraints. As soon as her chains where gone Zelda started squirming trying to get away from their grasp.

Shadow Link looked at both his Minions "If either one of you hit her this time you'll _Both_ be food for the Skulltula's!" He looked down at Zelda as the moblins held her "I need my princess Flawless for the Sacrifice" a sinister grin spread across his face as he stared at her. Quickly he turned around and walked out of the room. His sadistic laugh echoing through the cave.

"_NO!_, You Cant Do This To Me!" Zelda started kicking and struggling franticly. Trying her hardest to get away. The two moblins tighten their grip forcing her to cry out in pain.

From the other side of the doorway Shadow Link snapped his orders to them. "Chain her in the Main Hall. Let her dangle there by her wrists until Link arrives,"

After what seemed like a half-day's walk Link finally made it to the base of Death Mountain. There in front of him is the mouth of a great cave. _Amazing_, he thought to himself. It was taller by far then the very gates of Hyrule castle. The stone formations around the edge grew into sharp points and reminded Link of the gaping maw of a dragon.

Warily he entered the cave. Even with the entrance so large the darkness in the cave consumed him as he stepped over the threshold. It was as if a wall was stopping the light. Fumbling in the darkness Link found his bottle. Inside were some of the cool blue flames from the ice cave by the Zora's waterfall, Ruto's gift to help him. Though it is the brightest thing in Hyrule it's light was dimmed to a mere candle glow by the darkness.

"Well, if I were a shadow this is definitely where I would hide." he said with a worried chuckle.

He continued on, stumbling through the darkness moving spider webs out of his way. As he continued on the webs began to grow thicker and cling to him more often. Before he could continue any further he heard a noise, a very distinct noise. The scratching and hissing got louder by the moment. "Damn," Link drew his sword, the bottle of light dropped to the cave floor and shattered, extinguishing the flame. "I hate skutulas." He stopped moving and listened, the darkness closing in. The noise split in two directions. He shook his head. "Of course there's two…there's always two" he squatted down and brought his sword behind his back preparing to spin. At incredible speeds two very large skulltula's scuttled their way towards Link. They where close enough that Link could see the hunger in their glowing eyes. Right before they struck Link unleashed a powerful attack, spinning in a complete circle and striking both beasts before they could reach him. With a loud howling they both fell to the ground. Link left the bodies of the skulltula's and continued on his way.

Keeping his sword out he stumbled through the darkness relying on his sense of touch to guide him. It wasn't long before he reached a wall. It seamed at first that the tunnel went no further, but Link felt a large crack running from floor to past his reach. He reached out with his sword and tapped the wall. A hollow sound echoed like there was a great chamber on the other side. He pulled out a small bomb and wedged it into the crack. _Well, here goes nothing, _he thought as he lit the fuse and ran away from the wall seeking some sort of cover.

With a flash of light and a loud crash the wall was no more. A very faint glow emanated from the former wall. Link walked through the now crumbling barrier. In the faint light he could see a large cavern. Ancient paintings covered the walls and glowed with an eerie green light. At the far end of the cave he saw two forms.

"Wake up princess…" Shadow link whispered into Zelda's ear. "He should be here any moment" he circled the princes as she dangled from the ceiling by her now bloody wrists. Her feet were mere inches from the ground.

She moaned in pain as he spun her around. "Oh poor princess, does that hurt? Pity, but I need you to be facing the room, not the wall, if you are to watch Link perish by my blade." he smacked her face "I'll also need you awake".

A sharp noise suddenly echoed through the room. "Ahh, he's here," he said, as the wall separating him and his twin suddenly exploded. Link stepped through the opening and stopped.

Shadow Link stepped away from Zelda speaking to link as he paced the floor in front of her. "Did you miss me?" Shadow Link asked, bowing to him in mockery.

Link gritted his teeth as his dark twin began to laugh. "What's the matter hero? Did you think me dead? Ohh… I know what it is. I have your princess, that is it right isn't it?" he grinned as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Zelda.

"You coward," Link hissed, "This is between you and me. Leave her out of it." Zelda moaned as she tried not to slip back into unconsciousness.

"It is not her I'm here for, I'm here to destroy You." he pointed his the tip of his blade at Link. Without hesitation Link drew the Master sword and was ready to fight this monster to save Zelda, even if it meant his own death.

"Yes…" Shadow Link hissed. "and after I've killed you I shall claim your princess as my own."

"Enough…" Link Shouted "I'm not here to talk."

This fight would be far worse then Link could ever have imagined. Fueled by Links hatred, Shadow Link's strength had grown considerably.

Link walked toward the center of the chamber, swinging his arm, listening to the blade whistling through the air. His dark twin did much the same as he stepped away from Zelda. Then with a fearsome cry he ran to Link, closing the gap between them quickly. He lunged and Link reacted with ease. Left, up, down, right, he blocked each of his dark twin's blows never loosing sight of the dark blade.

Shadow Link backed off and began circling Link like a shark. Staying focused, Link kept his gaze on his him, trying to anticipate his next move. Without a warning Shadow Link lunged again.

He deflected each attack effortlessly, waiting for the opportunity for the perfect retaliation. When the time came Link raised his sword and attacked offensively. Putting as much force into each blow as he could, Link slowly started backing his twin into a corner. Shadow Link smiled, as he continued his defense. He knew soon he would have the opportunity to strike again. And here it was.

Link miscalculated while blocking and felt a sting on his arm. He quickly backed off. Grabbing his arm he grimaced in pain. He had been cut. Blood oozed from the wound and down his arm, dripping onto the floor.

Shadow Link paused just long enough to wipe links blood from his blade, and then he got into position again.

This time Link struck first. Focusing His anger he sliced through the air with ease forcing his dark twin to stumble back. Shadow Link began to feel Links power and strength and it suffocated him. Drawing off of Links hatred he became stronger, and more vicious. The next time he hit Link he had spun around with too much force for Link to block.

With a cry of pain, Link stumbled back. He had been cut deeply beneath his ribs. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He couldn't catch his breath, and for the first time he actually believed he might loose his life to this foul imitation of himself.

Shadow Link smiled at seeing link stumble. Link was bleeding badly from his wounds; he was becoming weaker and his sword heavier. Just one more blow and it would be over, and Link knew this.

Dragging his sword, he moved slowly towards Shadow Link again. He was starting to see double and his footing weren't sure. When he tried to lift his sword his dark twin attacked ferociously, knocked him down and kicked him. Link cried out in pain, this time much louder and more horrible then before. Shadow Link's evil laugh echoed through the chamber.

"She is mine now…Hero of Time." He sneered. "Mine to do what I wish, and you can never stop me."

Link could feel his anger boiling inside him. He no longer feared his death. He was more afraid of what would happen to Zelda if he didn't strike down Shadow Link now. His death would be meaningless if he didn't save her. The pain in Links chest was excruciating but there was no way he'd let him have Zelda.

Preparing to strike the final blow Shadow Link raised his weapon high above his head. Gathering his strength, Link struck. With incredible speed and force, Link's blade pierced his dark twin's chest. Shadow Link, still holding his sword above his head stumbled back. Link pulled the Master Sword out from his heart.

Dropping his weapon Shadow Link fell to his knees. "Your sword struck true…old friend…" he whispered between gasps "but you are dead too…and there is… no one… left to protect her." and with his last words he fell to the ground and did not stir again.

Taking the keys to her shackles from the body, Link staggered his way to Zelda. Bracing her as best he could, he reached up and unlocked her. They both fell to the ground. She was hardly conscious.

"Link…oh…" Zelda regained full consciousness in time to see Link's eyes close. As quickly as she could she found one of Links potion bottles and opened it. "Link…Link… listen to me Link". His eyes barely moved. "You need this more then I do. You have to try and drink this." She tipped his head back and poured some of the red potion into his mouth, forcing him to drink. With just the small amount that he had swallowed his condition greatly improved. He opened his eyes and could drink the potion on his own, not that she let him however. He stopped when it was halfway gone.

"Here Zelda" he gave her the bottle. "I brought this for you, not for me. You drink the rest."

"I do not need it as much as you do," she argued "I saw the whole battle, you drink It." she put it back in Link's hand.

"Love, at least take a drink" he said holding it up. " I will have no more until you do." Doing as he requested Zelda took a mouthful of the potion. "now here, you drink the rest." Link downed the rest of it. Slowly his wounds healed completely and he felt stronger.

Zelda stood up brushing off her dress. Link looked at Zelda. What was once the magnificent wedding gown fit for a princess was now just tattered and stained rags. Yet beneath the mud he saw the most beautiful woman in Hyrule. Slowly he stood up, putting his sword away. Sensing that Link was about to fall, Zelda put his arm over her shoulder, bracing him.

"Let's get out of here Link." they began walking towards the door when Link realized that he wanted his dark twin's sword. It may be the key to releasing Gannon and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave it behind for the next fend to acquire.

"not yet Zelda, there's something that I need first." breaking free from Zelda, he walked over to the crumpled body of his adversary. Using what strength he had, Link bent down and picked up the sword. As soon as he touched it the blade started faintly glowing red, and a sense of dread washed over him. Walking toward the exit the feelings brought on by the sword weakened Link, forcing him to stumble and fall.

Rushing to his side Zelda takes the sword from him. "You're still too weak Link. Let me carry that for you." helping him up again they begin making their way to the exit. With the sword no longer in his hand Link immediately recovers and is able to walk without Zelda supporting him. They walk on, oblivious to the red glow of the dark blade.

Zelda stopped walking. _Something's not right… why does my hand hurt?_ Looking down she saw the sword. She hadn't realized this before but it looked just like the Master Sword only, evil. As she looked at it she noticed the red glow that began to gain intensity. She tried to throw it down bit she couldn't let go of it.

"Link…" she yelled. He turned around and saw the lights glow filling the dark cave. "Link help me! I can't let it go. It burns" she cried, trying to throw the sword down. He rushed to Zelda but couldn't reach her in time.


End file.
